SS Las Vegas
by Thanatos2004
Summary: Hola a todos! Regrese! Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi. Ojala esta historia no sea aniquilada como las otras : . Bueno espero la disfruten :D
1. Chapter 1

**SS LAS VEGAS!**

**Capítulo 1: Un anuncio muy especial**

Esa mañana, la paz y tranquilidad reinaban en el Santuario, se oía la suave brisa llevándose las hojas secas, se escuchaban a los pequeños pajaritos cantando alegremente, se escuchaba…

MILOOOO! Dónde estás alacrán de porquería! Te voy a meter en un cubo de hielo! Deja que te ponga las manos encima!

Aja… picaron… con qué me quieres poner las manos encima? – responde Milo mientras salía de su escondite guiñándole un ojo.

Muy gracioso… ves este cubo de hielo? – Camus le enseña un cubo de hielo pequeño, de unos 2 cm de espesor…

Qué paso? Necesitas refresco para acompañar el hielito? Jajajajaja

No… dentro del hielito te voy a meter…

Que! Pero si yo no entro ahí… GLUPS!

Ahora bien, dime, dónde lo tienes?

No sé de que hablas Camus!

Parece que por las buenas no funcionará… que podré hacer? AH! Ya sé! – Camus saca una libreta de su bolsillo…

Mi libreta! Qué haces con ella! – gritaba Milo…

Veamos… - dice Camus seriamente… María, Sofía, Verónica… Verónica! La que le pediste matrimonio, la embarcaste, y se volvió una loca asesina esquizofrénica… hmmm llamaré a Verónica…

NO! Detente! Estas loco!

Dónde está…?

Debajo de mi cama… - respondió el caballero de Escorpión… al lado de Mini…

Mini? – preguntó Camus mientras se agachaba debajo de la cama – Pero que es esto! Milo… depravado de porque… que haces con una muñeca infla…!

Shhhh no lo grites!

Pero espera… la cara de esta muñeca me es familiar… es … es… Hilda de Polaris? Milo!

Yo… yo… agarra lo que viniste a buscar y vete!

Eso haré- dijo Camus – no sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un oso polar de peluche…

Mientras, Camus subía las escaleras con su peluche en brazos, cuando de repente, una flecha de oro atravesó la cabeza del oso, en medio de los ojos.

QUÉ! Qué se supone…! –gritó Camus..

En la casa de Sagitario…

Upps…. Se me escapo la flecha… donde habrá ido a parar?

AIOOROOSS! – grita el caballero de Acuario

Aah… creo que sé donde esta mi flecha… jejejeje. Iré a buscarla.

Camus entró furioso en la casa de Sagitario, en sus brazos cargaba un oso de peluche que tenía una flecha dorada clavada en la cabeza.

Aioros! Vamos! Eres uno de los mayores aquí… no podrías demostrar un poco más de madurez?

Yo sólo tengo 14 años – respondio riendo

U.U pensar que ibas a ser el patriarca…

Vamos Camus! Eres demasiado serio! Diviértete! Yo te comprare un nuevo osito…

Eres un caballero! No puedes estar jugando con un arco y una flecha de oro! – le dice Camus – Aprende de los demás… que pensaría Sino y Dohko si se enteraran?

Entonces se oye un estruendo, algo venia rodando a gran velocidad por las escaleras que separan la casa de Sagitario y Capricornio, eran …

Patriarca! Viejo maestro! – preguntó sorprendido Camus

Viejo tu abuelita! – le grita molesto Dohko…

Jajajajajaja - reía Aioros – Shion y Dohko en una competencia de… jajajaja

Shion y Dohko se habían montando en los escudos de la armadura de Libra, y practicaban unas "carreritas". En eso llega Shura…

Menos mal que llegaste Shura – le dice Camus – todo esto es un desastre… este Santuario es una locura…

Claro que es una locura! Le dije a Shion que tomara el escudo derecho! Ahora perdí mi apuesta….

Jeje bueno… vamos a enseriarnos – dice Shion mientras se levantaba – Es hora de ir a trabajar…

TRABAJAR! – gritaron todos los presentes, incluyendo Dohko…

Dohko… tu sabes a lo que me refiero – le dice Shion seriamente – Te recuerdas? El secreto que te conté?

Aaah si! Claro! Lo del viaje sorpres…

SHHHHH! Callate!

Viaje sorpresa! – preguntaron todos…

Yiiiipi! A donde vamos? El Caribe? Acapulco? Un crucero? – preguntaba emocionado Aioros

U.U Dohko… gracias por arruinar la sorpresa – le dijo Shion

No me des las gracias… para eso son los amigos… XD

Grrrrrrr! En fin… ya lo saben… nos vamos para …

Todos miraban expectantes… incluyendo Dohko…

Dónde? Donde? – preguntaba Dohko

U.U…tu ya lo sabes! – grito Shion

Aaah cierto jijijiji

En fin… nos vamos para… Las Vegas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Los preparativos.**

La noticia del viaje se había regado por todo el lugar, los caballeros corrían de un lado a otro, preparando las maletas, haciendo las compras de última hora, en fin, el Santuario se había convertido en un desorden peor del habitual.

En la casa de Géminis, los dos gemelitos discutían como siempre.

Esa camisa es mía! – gritaba Kanon

Claro que no! La tengo desde hace 13 años! – le decía Saga

Te has vuelto loco! Era mi franela antes de que me fuera del Santuario!

Acaso es mi culpa que te hayas ido!

Grrrrr… tú me sacaste de aquí hermanito… se te olvida?

Ooops! Jejejeje. Tienes razón… además, toma, es toda tuya la camisa – Saga se la entrega.

Me asombras hermanito – toma la franela – Pe… pero…qué es esto! Esta franela está manchada con cloro! – gritaba como loco Kanon.

Es que le pedí el favor a alguien que la lavara…

Pero quién fue el animal que le echo cloro a una franela negra! A quién le pediste que la lavara?

A Seiya…

Aaaaah! Eso lo explica todo U.U . Bueno… mejor la usamos como trapo para limpiar el polvo nn

Aioria en cambio estaba en una situación algo… diferente. No tenía una maleta ni bolso para poner sus cosas. Así que decidió ir donde Shaka a ver si este le prestaba alguno.

Shaka… estás ahí? – preguntaba Aioria mientras entraba a la casa del caballero de virgo.

Aquí estoy, en la cocina…

Cocina? Tu templo tiene cocina?

Claro! Entra, estoy preparando el desayuno… - le dice Shaka

Aioria entra y se lleva tremenda sorpresa, una cocina totalmente moderna y decorada estupendamente, gabinetes de madera de ciprés, la cocina empotrada en mármol blanco italiano, acabados de aluminio, perillas de baño de oro, una nevera de 2,50 metros de alto, totalmente computarizada, etc., etc. etc.

Sha… Shaka… y eso del voto de pobreza, bla bla bla?

Ejem… este… yo… es que… dime que quieres? – dice Shaka esquivando la pregunta.

Quería saber si me prestabas algún bolso, equipaje o algo parecido, no tengo ninguno para el viaje.

Acaso crees que tengo dinero para estar comprando esas cosas!

Estee… - dice Aioria mientras mira la cocina

Bueno… yo… - empieza a decir Shaka – Toma! Llévate el mío! Yo me conseguiré otro…

Ok… si tu lo dices…

Shion por su parte corría de un lado a otro, preparando sus maletas, viendo que todos los papeles estuvieran en regla, revisando los pasaportes, revisando los… pasaportes?

Mascara de la Muerte! Ven acá! – grita el Patriarca

Y ahora que quiere? – le pregunta el "tierno" caballero de la casa de Cáncer

Qué significa esto! Dónde está tu nombre!

Ahí dice…

Aquí dice Mascara Mortal! Ese no es tu nombre!

Bueno eso puso el del Registro Civil…

Que le hiciste al del Registro Civil? U.U

Este…yo.. jeje… yo nada… este…

U.U olvídalo… ya tienes todo listo?

Si…

Ok…

En la casa de Libra, Dohko se estaba midiendo unos trajes de baño cuando alguien entro en su templo.

Por todos los dioses Dohko! Ponte ropa! – grita Shura

Me estoy midiendo unos trajes de baño…

Por favor… esos son tangas para hombre? Que horrible…no no… quítate eso... que estoy diciendo! Ponte ropa! Además no vamos para la playa, vamos a Las Vegas! Casinos, fiestas, chicas lindas y hermosas…

Lo sé… para que crees que me estoy midiendo esto? Jejeje

Este… yo como que me voy… creo me están llamando … chau!

El resto del día fue un total desastre, los caballeros haciendo sus maletas, haciendo las compras de última hora, etc. Fue entonces cuando lo sintieron, sintieron ese cosmo amenazador, lo conocían muy bien…! no podía ser que justo ahora llegaran! Las cinco figuras subían las escaleras de las doce casas, cada uno con una sonrisa más grande que el otro.

¡No! ¡Váyanse! – gritó Mascara Mortal apenas los vio.

¡¿Ustedes aquí! ¡Los enviaré al infierno! – dijo Shaka

¡Hola amigos! – grito Seiya, acompañado de los otros cuatro caballeros de bronce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El viaje**

-¡Yo no soy amigo tuyo! ¡Lárgate de aquí antes que te despelleje!

-Tranquilízate Mascarita… - dijo Saga – No hay necesidad…

-¡Así se habla Saga! – gritó Seiya – Por eso siempre me caíste bien.

-No hay necesidad que le hagas daño Mascarita… - continuó en caballero de Géminis – No hay necesidad… ¡porque yo mismo los mataré! ¡Explo…! ¡¿Quién me ha detenido!... ¿Shion?

-Así es Saga, cálmate.

-Estoy calmado…- dijo Saga con el cabello totalmente gris y los ojos rojos - ¡Ahora suéltame¡

-Ya veo – dijo el Patriarca - ¿Alguien me puede traer la medicina de este loco?

Entonces Kanon tomo un palo de madera que estaba cerca y… PAMM! justo en la cabeza de su hermanito.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco! – preguntó Shion

-Esto es más efectivo y más rápido que la medicina… llámalo… remedio familiar jejejeeje

-Si tu lo dices… - comentó Shion – Bueno, ahora bien… - se voltea hacía los caballeros de bronce y esboza una sonrisa – Me pueden explicar… - deja de sonreír - cuarteto de intrometidos bastardos, consentidos de Saori… ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí! ¡¿Se les perdió algo! ¡¿La bruja está en peligro!

-Shion… que carácter… ¿dormiste mal anoche? Jajajaja – preguntó Ikki.

-¡Cállate gallina piromaniaca, ¡ya díganme que hacen aquí!

-Nos vamos de vacaciones con ustedes claro está – respondió Hyoga.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Lárguense! – gritaba Shion.

-Jajaja … nos vamos con ustedes y no pueden hacer nada al respecto jajaja – se reía Ikki.

Dos horas más tarde, en un avión…

-No puedo creer que estemos volando hacia Las Vegas… - decía Aioria.

-Por fin unas merecidas vacaciones, era justo – comentaba a su vez Milo.

-¿Creen que fuimos muy severos con los muchachos de bronce? – preguntó Aldebaran.

-Nah…no lo creo… pasaran unas vacaciones muy… ¿cómo decirlo?... refrescantes – respondió Camus.

Mientras, en el Santuario de Athena, 5 caballeros de bronce estaban cada uno encerrado en un ataúd de hielo hechos por Camus, reforzados a su vez de un muro de cristal made by Mu Company.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó Aioros.

-Mucho… así que deja de preguntar – le dijo Shura.

-Tengo hambre – replicó Aldebaran.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre gordinflón, te aguantas – respondió Kanon.

-¡Yo no soy gordinflón! Tengo los músculos y huesos grandes…

-Ssi claro… - murmuró Afrodita que estaba en la fila de atrás.

-¡Ahora verás! – Aldebaran se levanta de su asiento…

Mensaje del intercomunicador: ding… Señores pasajeros, vamos a pasar por una zona de turbulencia, se les agradece quedarse en sus asientos y abrocharse sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad… ding.

-Señor, le agradezco que se siente… - le ordenó una azafata a Aldebaran.

-Jummm… esta bien… luego me encargo de ese otro…

Entonces, el avión entró en la zona de turbulencia. Se movió hasta más no poder. Pero como caballeros de Athena, supieron mantener la calma, la serenidad, la…

-¡Vamooos a mooriiirrrrr! – gritaba Milo.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Justo hoy que no me pinte las uñas! ¡No es justoooo! – gritaba también Afrodita.

-Amigos… la muerte no es el fin…- decía Shaka - la muerte es otro paso a … ¡No quiero moriiir! ¡Auxilioooooo!

-¡Soy muy joven para morir! – gritaba Dohko.

-Cric Cric Cric – ni los grillos se oían…

Mensaje del intercomunicador: Ding… Señores pasajeros, la turbulencia a cesado. Le pedimos disculpas por los inconvenientes ocasionados. Por favor, disfruten del resto del viaje… ding

-¡Rayo de Plama!

-Uy… nos quedamos sin intercomunicador… - dijo Camus.

-Aioria exagerado… - replicaba Shura.

Entonces salió una aeromoza, medidas 90-60-90, toda un Miss, no caminó por el pasillo, más bien desfiló.

-Dohko, recoge tu baba – dijo Camus.

-Mi amor… mi ricura… mi cosha peshosha… - decía Milo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros? – preguntó la azafata.

-Si… todo tu amor mi vida…

-¡Shaka! – gritaron todos.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Soy hombre también!

-Así es… como yo… como todos nosotros... – respondió Afrodita

-Cof Cof Cof – se oyeron ciertos tosidos dispersos.

-Pareciera que nunca hubieran visto a una mujer… cuerda de hienas… - se quejaba Camus.

-¿Y tú deseas algo mi rey? – preguntó la aeromoza mientras acariciaba el cabello de Camus.

-Yo… este…

-Jajajaja como que se derritió el cubito de hielo jajajaja – reían todos.

Mensaje del intercomunicador: Señores pasajeros…

-¿Pero cómo? Si yo… - preguntaba Aioria

Mensaje del intercomunicador: Hay 9 intercomunicadores en este avión, imbecil… como les decía, mis queridos pasajeros, en breves minutos aterrizaremos. Por favor abróchense sus cinturones y coloquen sus asientos en posición vertical, en especial el joven que tiene el asiento reclinado, está en traje de baño y que cree que se está bronceando…

-Jeje… ese soy yo…- reía Dohko

-U.U – todos.

-¿Vieron? Me llamó jovén…

-Sólo vístase… - le dijo Shura.

Cinco minutos después, habían aterrizado. Por fin habían llegado a su destino, por fin la diversión, los hoteles, los casinos, los espectáculos, los…

-¡Todos una fila por acá! Revisión de seguridad…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Volvi!**

**Capítulo 4: Inspección**

Estaban todos los caballeros haciendo la fila, muy ordenados, como si fueran niños de un campamento. Sentada en un escritorio una mujer de aproximadamente 70 años, amargada, y más fea que pegarle a la madre de uno, atendía a cada uno de los recién llegados.

-¡Siguiente!

-Buenas tardes – responde Shion entregando su pasaporte

-Si si… buenas tardes… permítame revisar… hmmm … ¿261 años!

-Es que soy lemuriano

-¿Lemuriano? Aquí dice que usted viene de Grecia.

-Si claro, pero mi raza es…

-¿Raza? – preguntó la mujer

-¡Ah claro¿No se supone que es el país de las libertades? Y me rechazan por ser de una raza distinta… ¡Qué vergüenza…!

-Este… maestro… ya le selló el pasaporte, puede pasar – dijo Mu

-Ups jeje… si… - y siguió adelante.

Luego pasó Mu

-¿Motivo de su visita?

-Vacaciones

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Hmmm digamos que vigilancia y reparaciones.

-¿Qué cosas repara?

-E… este… armaduras… esas cosas…

-¿Armaduras? Oh! Un experto en antigüedades… que interesante… y debe saber mucho de herrería. Fíjese que el techo del patio de mi casa está abollado¿que me recomienda usted al respecto?

-Bueno, primero vierta su sangre en…

-¿Qué! Mire mejor pase antes de que me arrepienta… ¡siguiente!

-¿Profesión?

-Tu peor pesadilla

-¿Motivo de su visita?

-Ampliar mi colección de rostros

-¿Y por qué piensa usted que yo deba darle permiso de entrada?

-Porque sino serías el primer rostro que me lleve de recuerdo jujuju

-Glup¡Ade… adelante¡Pase usted! Tome un folleto con las principales atracciones… y unos… glup… cupones de descuento y… y… ¡siguiente!

-Hmmm Shaka… bonito nombre… dime Shaka… ¿eres ciego?

-No

-Necesito verificar el color de tus ojos… ¿puedes abrirlos?

-Ok… - los abre – Ohmmmm

-Ayyy no siento nada… no veo… no oigo … no… aghh mi voz… no puedo hab.. .ggggg

-¡Shaka! – gritarón lo demás

-Ups perdón… la costumbre… ¿me decía señora?…

-Pasa… cof cof… siguien… siguiente… agh

-¿Motivo de su visita?

-Vacaciones

-¿Trae carga adicional a la permitida?

-Si… a mi hermano…

-¡Saga cállate¡Te voy a matar!

-Señores por favor compórtense. ¿En que hotel van a hospedarse?

-¿Qué te importa maldita! – gritó Saga con los ojos rojos y todo enardecido

-Pe… pero…

-Saga tranquilo... – dice Kanon – No te pongas así con la señora, es de mala educación y … ¡Triángulo Dorado!

-AAAAAHH!

De pronto alguien empieza a jalar las orejas de los dos gemelos esquizofrénicos.

-¡Ey! – gritó Kanon

-¡Dohko suéltame! – gritaba Saga

-¡Se callan y se van¿Señorita está usted bien?

-Se…señora… soy señora…

-Ah disculpe… es que como usted es menor que yo y…

-¿Menor? Pero si… ¡aaaah¡Ustedes están locos! Pasen todos… ¡Yo pido la jubilación!

-¡Viva! – gritaron todos

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bueno, veamos si puedo contestar a los reviews sin que me castiguen. Primero que nada pido disculpas por la demora… traten de entenderme jaja… veamos si aun sirvo para escribir fics de humor :p

Angelus de Escorpius: gracias seguire adelante jeje

Viok: bien… primero q nada gracias por el review me alegra que te haya gustado. En segundo lugar… NO SOY CHICA! Jejeje Asi q no puedo ser "malita" … es q acaso los hombres no podemos escribir fics? ToT …. Jajajaja

Datsuki (Dakki: gracias

Maedhros'Girl: hooola Ely! Lo prometido es deuda… aquí esta el cap… me dices q te parecio

Beledien: Hola! Como estas? Si… solvi . Me extrañaron? Jaja

A todos los demas muchas gracias. Por favor… si a alguien no le gusta el humor… y prefiere leer cochi… digo cosas como el yaoi (broma broma… no vaya a ser q mas de uno se moleste jeje)… no hace falta borrar mi fic… basta con ir a la otra seccion jajaja.

Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El Hotel**

Después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad buscando un hotel, consiguen uno, muy bonito y algo elegante. Al entrar les dicen que solo cuentan con 7 habitaciones disponibles. Luego de media hora de discusiones, Shion puso orden y la cosa quedó así:

Habitación 1: Mu, Mascara de la Muerte

Habitación 2: Aldebaran, Shaka

Habitación 3: Saga, Afrodita

Habitación 4: Kanon y Shion

Habitación 5: Aioria y Milo

Habitación 6: Dohko y Shura

Habitación 7: Camus y Aioros

Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, (cada una tenia dos camas..., cuerdas de mal pensados).

Mu y MM

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Pero que decoración tan espantosa… que falta de gusto – decía MM

-¿Mal gusto? Pero si apenas son unas paredes blancas y dos pinturas de unos paisajes – respondió Mu

-¡Por eso mismo! Le hace falta un toque de … no se como llamarlo

-¿Sangre? ¿Muerte? ¿Putrefacción?

-¡Eso mismo!

-U.U Mira… voy a darme un baño, ¿mientras porque no llamas y pides algo de comer?

-Ok – respondió MM.

Mu se estaba bañando, cuando escucha unos gritos muy fuertes que provenían de la habitación.

-¡Socorro!

-¡Te voy a matar maldito! ¡Tu rostro será mío!

-O.o Glup… ¡ayudaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¿Mascara de la Muerte que haces! ¿Te volviste loco? – preguntó Mu

-¡Me trajo patas de cangrejo!

-Pe… pero… era un regalo de bienvenida del hotel, si no lo deseaba con decírmelo tenía – decía asustado el camarero

-Vete ahora, yo me encargo de este loco… - le dijo Mu

-Gracias señor, ¿pero usted me va a hacer daño también?

-Para nada… ahora vete

El joven se fue, entonces MM estalló a reír.

-¿De que te ríes? No solo me haces salir del baño con una toalla solamente y…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Cuál toalla? ¿La que se quedó engarzada de la puerta del baño?

-O.O ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Aldebaran y Shaka

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Estoy cansado Shaka… me voy a acostar… ¿Te molesta si agarro la cama de la derecha?

-Acuestate en la que quieras Alde…

- Ok

Tres segundos después…

Crash! Plam!

-¡Rompiste la cama!

-Es que es de mala calidad… seguramente…

-U.U tranquilo… acuestate en la otra, yo duermo en el piso – le dijo Shaka

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Dos segundos después…

Crasssh!

-Este… espero que sea comodo dormir en el piso … ups

-¬¬ Ay Aldebaran…

Saga y Afrodita

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de haber dejado sus equipajes en la habitación, ambos están algo aburridos y sin sueño.

-Salgamos a caminar – dice Afrodita

-¿Pero adonde vamos a esta hora?

-¡Es Las Vegas! Hay miles de sitios adonde ir… es más… se adonde llevarte…

-¿Ah? ¿Pero que pien…?

-Shhh… mirate no más ese cabello, y esas ropas… no no… vamos a darte un nuevo look…

-¿Nuevo look:S Pero yo no quiero un…

-Como quieras… en ese caso nos quedamos – solos en la habitación y…

-O.o… ¡salgamos por el nuevo look!

-Jeje… iba a decir ver televisión… pero como que eso no te agrada jajaja

Kanon y Shion

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un rato después de haber llegado, suena el teléfono de la habitación, se oye una voz misteriosa.

-Alo? – Contesta Kanon

_-"¿Sabes lo que siente el ciervo cuando lo van a cazar? ¿Sabes lo que se siente el miedo de estar observado? ¿De qué todos tus pasos están controlados por otra persona? ¿Qué tu miserable vida está en manos de otro ser?"_

-Esto… Shion… ¡creo que es para ti!

-O.o… ¿Me llaman? – Toma el teléfono - ¿Qué desea?

_-"Matarte…"_

-¿Y? Ya estuve muerto…

-"En ese caso… (le susurra algo por el teléfono)"

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿Qué sucede Shion! ¿Una nueva guerra santa? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? ¿el fin del mundo?

-Pre… prende el televisor

En el televisor se ve a Barney "Te quiero yo… y tu a mi…"

Cambian el canal …

"Te quiero yo… y tu a mi…"

Otro canal…

"Te quiero yo… y tu a mi…"

Todos los canales…

"Te quiero yo… y tu a mi…"

Apagan el televisor, y deciden por su bien salir de la habitación. En el pasillo se encuentran con Aioria y Milo, que vienen corriendo despavoridos.

-¡¿Qué les sucede a ustedes! – preguntó Shion

-El … el televisor… - decía Aioria

-¿Ustedes también? ¿Pero quién es el desquiciado que puso a ese dinosaurio morado en todos los canales? -

-¿Dinosaurio morado? A nosotros nos apareció un aro… y luego sonó el teléfono – dijo Milo

-Ah! Pero esas son patrañas… seguro les dijeron que morirían en 7 días jajajaja – se reía Kanon

-No – respondió Aioria – nos dijo que en 7 días… estaríamos… casados con Saori

-O.O NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hola a todos, necesito un favorsote de ustedes. No se si se recuerdan, que yo escribi un fic que tenía como título: "Quien quiere ser millonario?" Uno de mis preferidos. Lamentablemente no lo consigo, si alguien lo tiene, o sabe de alguien que lo haya guardado, por favor avisenme. Se los agradeceria mucho mucho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Anfitrite: gracias por el review Sicologo… siquiatra y mucha terapiaa jajajaja

Dark Kotetsu Angel: gracias:) Espero que te siga gustando

chapuchi30: Ese milanista! Gracias por el review chamo, espero que sigas leyendo :)

PeterSeiryuu: jajajajaja bueno… tu sigue mandándome reviews… q para algo te pago… digo… jejjejeje

DaRk LaDy Of Light: Casiopea no Isis… o deberia llamarte: Scorpio no Isis? Gracias por el review. Por lo visto mi regreso a FF fue bien recibido jeje… espero que siga asi

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


	6. Chapter 6

-Esta bien Dohko – dijo Shura – Si tanto quieres ir a ver ese show de bailarinas, iremos. Pero no se que emoción tiene ver a unas personas bailando…

Diez minutos después…

-Mamiii! Ricura! Ven aca para comerteeee mi amoooor!

-Caramba Shura, no que no había "emoción" jajaja

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a …(le murmura cosas en la oreja a una de las bailarinas)? – preguntaba Shura a una bailarina despampanante.

-(Cachetada) Sucio! Asqueroso! Cochino!

-Shura comportate… - le decía Dohko

-¿Lo dice el que tiene dos bailarinas semidesnudas montadas en sus piernas?

-Bueno… es que yo… ¡mira! Ese… ese no es…?

-Saga?

-Saga?

Llega Saga … o bueno… al menos creían que era el, porque no se parecía en nada a quien era antes. Traía unos estrechos pantalones de cuero negros, franela blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, lentes oscuros, cabello corto (si, cabello corto, pero bastante "fashion"), y una pose de galán de telenovelas.

Reacción inmediata de Dohko y Shura:

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Pero… 5 segundos después… todas las bailarinas estaban alrededor de Saga, acariciándolo, etc

-uu no me parece justo – dijo Shura

-Ni a mí… - respondió Dohko.

-Chicas … chicas … con calma… no me lo asfixien… - dijo alguien que venía con Saga.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó una de ellas

-Su manager querida… su manager… - respondió Afrodita.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto, Aioria, Milo, Kanon y Shion, trataban de contener la calma. Seguramente era una broma de mal gusto… si… eso era… pensaban los cuatro. Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta, pero primero pasaron por la habitación de Kanon y Shion porque este ultimo había dejado el dinero en otros pantalones. Al entrar, casi se mueren del susto, porque no se esperaban ver a uno de los trabajadores del hotel, justo frente a ellos. Les entrego una carta, se veía bastante preocupado.

La leyeron:

"_El show comienza hoy…"_

Era lo único que decía la carta, trataron de no darle importancia, aunque les preocupaba. Salieron, cuando iban por el ascensor, Kanon recordó que había dejado su camara fotográfica. Se devolvió a la habitación y…

-¡¿Pero qué demo…!

En la cama, yacía el cuerpo sin vida del trabajador del hotel que les había llevado la carta…

Media hora más tarde…

-Hmm… mira… huellas… y por el tamaño pueden ser de aquel que esta parado ahí (señala a Kanon)

-Si Grissom, y mira… un cabello azul… seguramente algún pandillero… ¿habrá sido un asesinato de pandillas? ¿O de iniciación? – decía Catherine.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Condenada máquina traga monedas… (tira de la palanca)

-Camus… ¿no crees que exageras?

-Hic! Shhh! Callate Aio… Aiorossss… yo se lo que … hic! hago… (tira de nuevo de la palanca)

-Pero Camus es que…

-Tienes razón hic! Pondré más monedas… HIC!

-Pero Camus es que… no es una máquina tragamonedas…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es entonces?

-¡El inodoro!

-Aaah! Con razón jeje… hic! Pero entonces… ¡Mis monedas! ¡Devuélveme mis monedas! – Mete la mano en el inodoro (si… bastante asqueroso jaja)

-Camus! Quita el brazo de ahí!

-Hic! jaja… no puedo… se me … hic! atoró… burrrp (erupto)

-Ay no… y yo que creía que me había tocado el más serio…

Continuará…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Maedhros'Girl: Hola! Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este cap :p

Vibeke: gracias!

Dark Kotetsu Angel: gracias por el review :-) Tienes mi fic? D Que bien… Te lo agradeceria mucho mucho si me lo envias. Mi correo es: (les envio un correo)

Isabel Plata: jajaja gracias por las porras D Te envio mi direccion por aquí, es (les envio un correo)

DaRk LaDy Of Light: jejeje gracias por el review, espero que sigas disfrutando

PeteRseiryuu: jeje… gracias… por la risa… jajajaja


End file.
